Finally Found
by Laugh-a-Lot Bear
Summary: This is a Rae/Finn story. Continues on from It's a Wonderful Rae part 2 with some of the original script being incorporated in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome!
1. It's A Little Bit Funny

Here's the first chapter of my first My Mad Fat Diary fanfic. All reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (all credit to E4, Ben Caron and Rae Earl) with no copyright infringement intended.

It's A Little Bit Funny

She stood there, contemplating what had just happened. The boy who had barely spoken to her when they first met, but had become the epitome of perfect to her, was saying- well not quite- 'I love you.'

Rae's mind ran wild.

'It can't be true' she thought. 'It must be a dream.'

That night before that moment had already taken an unexpected turn, when, at her mother's wedding reception, in front of friends, family and half of Lincolnshire, she confessed the truth. The truth about her- the truth about France- the truth about the 'accident'. Rae had unburdened herself of the weight of her secret that she had carried around all summer. And now this.

She looked at him, trying to decipher the look on Finn's face.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it"

Even as she said it, his hazel eyes never left hers.

"I don't believe ya." Her voice lined with disbelief.

The right side of his mouth rose into a half smile. "I don't care if you don't believe me."

She searched his eyes for sincerity. 'I think he means it!' her inner monologue screamed at her. Rae could feel a smile forming on her lips. A few moments of happy silence passed before Finn asked Rae a question she was also thinking.

"So what know?"

A million and one things raced through Rae's mind. A lot had happened over the last hour and she was so euphoric that, for once, she didn't care about anything but this moment. This moment that she had fantasised about forever was actually materialising. It was a momentous event and she didn't want to ruin it. An image of her Mum in her wedding dressed flashed before her eyes.

Rae took in a deep breath. She stepped forward, closer to him, offering Finn her hand- the only thing she had the courage to do.

"How about for now we head back to the pub?" she suggested. "You know, the gang'll be wondering where we are. And my mum- She'll think I've skipped out on her again."

Finn slowly entwined his fingers with Rae's, his hands' visibly shaking- proof he was just as overwhelmed as Rae was feeling.

His voice was low as he replied. "Okay."

They started back, walking slowing in comfortable silence- something that Rae was new too. The streets of Lincolnshire had never felt safer, they somehow seemed different. Rae knew that it was the fact that she was safe with Finn. The first human being- other than her mum-to say 'I love you' and now she was in a whole new world. She was a whole new Rae.

"Rae?" Finn's voice reflected through the silence as they reached the door into the pub.

"Yeah"

She could feel his grip on hers tighten. She turned to face him, his eyes already there to meet her gaze.

His face was serious, which made Rae unsure of what Finn was about to say.

"I really do mean it. I've never said it to any one before."

Her heart leapt from her chest as a warm feeling cascading through her.

"I know." She replied. She pulled his hand up, unravelling her fingers from his. Rae turned his hand over, palm upwards and in their secret mode of communication wrote 'I love you too'.

I know this chapter was really short but I promise the next one will be longer! Please tell me what you think- good or bad. Thanks


	2. This Feeling Inside

Thanks to those of you who review my last chapter. It is really appreciated. Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. All comments welcome- good or bad.

This Feeling Inside

The pub was still half full when Rae and Finn went inside. They had decided to try and sneak in as to not draw any extra attention to themselves. _As if_ that could happen. Almost as soon as they had stepped inside, Izzy came bouncing up to the pair.

"Where have you two been?" she said with a wry smile.

Rae smiled, unsure what to say. "We went down the chippy. Was hungry."

Izzy looked between the pair, who tried to conceal their smirks.

"Why did you go to the chippy, Rae when there's a buffet?"

Rae stumbled for an answer. "Erm, as if that's gonna be enough for me." She replied, letting out a small snort.

Chop and Archie had made their way over to the trio, intrigued by the reappearance of the pair, Chop placing his arm around Izzy's shoulders.

"Alright?" Finn said, nodding at the pair, trying to look and sound nonchalant.

"I see Rae found you." Archie piped up, throwing it toward Finn, a knowing smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah." Finn replied, quick and to the point but more chipper than usual.

Finn looked across at Rae who had a developed a glow- an aura almost. It was as if her happiness was exuding itself from her. Finn wondered whether it was just him who could see it or whether anyone else had noticed. It was obvious that everyone had noticed.

"What you did tonight, Rae, was so brave." Izzy put forward, looking the most serious any of them had seen her. She reached up and hugged Rae in a way she had never done before. It was a tight, loving hug. Chop and Archie both smiled in agreement.

"If it weren't for you, I don't think Chop would've been so brave either!" A huge smile engulfed Izzy's face.

"She's right Rae." Chop agreed. "That's why you're the daddy!"

Rae's eyes widened. "I am not the daddy!" she defended as she, along with the rest of the gang burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright." Chop held his hands up as if to block an attack. "Who wants a drink then?" he offered as they simultaneously headed toward the table they had been previously sitting up.

Before they Rae could sit down, Archie pulled her aside. "So, erm, you and Finn?" he asked, almost under his breath.

Rae's eyes lit up before she could even answer, her happiness beaming like starlight. She let out an excited sigh.

"Enough said." Archie gave Rae a nudge on the arm.

Chop had returned to the table, his hands full.

"Glad your mum made it an open bar!" he exclaimed.

As if her ears were burning at the mention of her name, Mrs Bushtat appeared at the table.

"Hiya gang." Her voice, almost hoarse, from the long day of speaking for two. "Karim and I are about to head off." She winked as to indicate why, and for the first time, Rae smiled genuinely towards her mother. She stood up and headed towards her mum.

She leaned in, though not in a hug, but close enough for her voice to be low. "Have a good night Mum. I, erm, you know." The words not quite taking form on Rae's tongue.

"I know." She replied. "Me too." She looked back towards Rae's friends. "Bye guys. Don't get into too much trouble will ya?"

A chorus of rumbles came from the group as they waved her goodbye.

"See you at home, Mum."

"Bye"

As Rae took her seat again, Finn intertwined his fingers with hers, out of sight, under the table.

She looked at him adoringly and tightened her grip on his hand. For someone who previously didn't enjoy holding hands, Rae was really starting to take pleasure in it. If she couldn't feel the flesh of his hand on her, she'd have sworn she was dreaming. How could this really be happening to her?

'You know what Rae? Shut up!' her inner monologue shouted at her.

Rae chuckled out loud, making the group turn towards her. Finn, especially, was intrigued by her outburst.

"You alright, Rae?" Archie managed through a giggle.

She looked round the gang, a big grin plastered on her face. "Three months ago, I'd never have thought I'd be sitting here with the best group of friends I could've asked for. I can't believe this is me."

Finn lightly squeezed her hand, touched by her comment. Izzy aahed. Archie throw Rae a hearty grin and Chop, well Chop throw a peanut at her.

Rae took at a sip of her water. She turned towards Finn, and leaned in close. "Can I tell you something?" She whispered in his ear.

Finn just smiled.

"I can't believe _you_ most of all."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I still can't believe you like me? I never in my wildest fantasies would've ever thought that you would ever like me." Her voice now barely audible.

He turned his face towards hers. "Look at me," his hand guiding her chin up so their eyes met.

With no sound Finn mouthed "You're beautiful."

A tear ran down Rae's cheek. With his thumb, Finn wiped it away. She couldn't help but smile- it had turned out to be a crazy but wonderful night.


	3. I'm Not One of Those Who Can Easily Hide

Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate all your kind words. If there is anything you would like to see in any forthcoming chapters, please feel free to suggest it to me and I'll try and incorporate it.

I'm Not One of Those Who Can Easily Hide

The pub was heading towards empty, with a few of the wedding guests lingering, drinking themselves into a stupor. It was a quarter past one in the morning and the long, extreme day was starting to have an effect on Rae. Her body felt like she had ran two marathons and the exhaustion was starting to show in her demeanour.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Finn asked as her head fell onto his shoulder.

She looked up at him, her eyes half closed. "It's been an epic day." She replied, her voice slow and low.

The mix of drama and alcohol, plus the rave the night before, seemed to be affecting the whole gang, who too were looking a little worse for wear. Chloe, who had only reappeared at the table less than an hour before, was the first to stand.

"I'm going home." She declared. "I think the party's over."

Izzy, who appeared to have passed out, her head resting on Chop's chest, stirred as if it was also her signal to leave. Slowly the whole gang rose from their seats, grabbing their jackets, and headed for the door.

Finn and Rae were the last to vacate the table. Rae felt as though she had rocks attached to her calf muscles, the weight of her tired body almost cementing her feet to the floor. She stood up slowly, conscientiously trying to not make a fool of herself. Rae thought that falling flat on her face would not be the best way to end the evening- an evening that, this morning, would've seemed like a fantasy.

Once on her feet, she tried to concentrate on just putting one foot in front of the other. When Finn interlocked his arm with hers, a shock of electricity pulsated through her body. It was just what she needed. Rae suddenly felt energy beat through her veins, although it had more of an upshot on her mind rather than her limbs.

"Let's get you home." Finn proposed, leading Rae safely from the labyrinth created by the empty chairs.

The walk home felt as though it had taken no time at all. Rae and Finn strolled all the way to her home, hand in hand, making small talk. They spoke about the gang, and how the inquisition they had expected never really happened.

"I really thought Izzy was gonna push us more for answers." Rae said with a small sigh. She stopped and turned to face Finn. "What would we had even said?"

Finn looked deep into Rae's eyes. "I dunno either. All I do know is that we have plenty of time to figure it out."

Rae was taken aback. The mention of time was surprising to her- '_plenty of time?' _ A broad smile appeared among her features. "We do?" she asked, questioningly, surprised.

Finn tilted his head, giving her a crooked smile. "Yes."

Rae could feel tingles all over her body, a shiver- not because of the cold- but because of the current of joy coursing through her arteries. Although she thought it not possible, the broad smile became even bigger. Finn's features mirrored Rae's. He took a small step forward.

'This is it.' Rae's inner monologue yelled.

Without taking his eyes from hers, Finn slowly moved closer and closer to Rae. The smiles had faded from both of their faces as anticipation and nerve took over.

'_This is it_!'

It felt like an eternity before Finn's soft lips touched Rae's. When the connection was made, everything stopped; the cold, the tiredness, the time. It was a moment she had been dreaming about all summer and it was actually happening.

She, Rachel Earl, was kissing Finn! Finn- the most interesting, sweet, sensitive, hot-bodied Adonis in all of Lincolnshire.

It wasn't the perfect kiss Rae had imagined. It was a only her second ever kiss and when she found that she suddenly had a mouth full of saliva, she needed to swallow- thus breaking the kiss. She was so mortified.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice low, lined with embarrassment.

Pressing his forehead to hers, Finn gently held her face. "Don't worry. I'm nervous too."

Rae felt her heart pounding through her chest. The earnestness in his tone was the only thing she needed to initiate another kiss. She tried to summon as much confidence she could from her tired body, tilting her head and pressing her lips back onto his.

This time it was different. Rae allowed her inner goddess to take over. She kissed him with more vigour and passion. Her hand explored the contours of his face and body. Finn responded with as much intensity and Rae could feel herself melting into the embrace. For the few moments it lasted, Rae felt free. It was who own piece of paradise and she knew that things would never be quite the same again.

The pair broke away from each other, breathing heavily. Finn left his hand on Rae's cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb, keeping their eyes focused on one another, and mouths curled up in satisfied smiles. Neither spoke; they enjoyed comfortable silence.

A light from within Rae's house switched on, disturbing the couple. It was now 2am and the outside world had broken the twosome from their bubble.

"I, urm, should go in." Rae said, hesitant, not wanting Finn to leave her.

"Yeah, it's urm.." Finn was unable to finish his sentence.

"Yeah."

Rae's mind raced with questions. '_Should I invite him in? Is that going too far?_ _Is he expecting to come in? What should i do?' _

Before her subconscious could offer up an answer, Finn had bowed forward to whisper in her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love. Sweet dreams." He kissed her once again, short and sweet.

"See you tomorrow."

Rae walked up to her front door and put the key in the lock. She turned back to see Finn still stood there, who throw her a little wave. She waved back, her heart skipping a beat as Finn made his way home.

Once inside, a familiar face was waiting for her. "Good night?" Her mum asked inquisitively.

Rae beamed "The best."

She walked to her room, where, as soon as she caught sight of her bed, her body gave way to the exhaustion and she entered the land of nod.


End file.
